Book 1: Du Gata Wiol Zar'roc The Path For Misery
by TheMythed
Summary: Only Death and Destruction live in the hearts of evil. Only Life and Divinity live in the hearts of good. What are in the hearts with Good and Evil?


Awakening

**Disclaimer: All inheritance trilogy characters in this story AND the world of Alagaesia belong to Christopher Paolini.**

Eragon woke up with a start after yet another tragic nightmare of his, waking furiously sweating and heart pounding. _I don't know how I am going to live like this _thought Eragon as he sat up on the edge of his tree house cot. He had been living in Ellesmera for the past 4 and a half years since the battle with Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn. He had trained with Oromis and had mastered the ancient language vocabulary, but his greatest discovery he had found in all those 4 and a half years is the way to multiply energy, an art Galbatorix did not even know about, he used the dragon's heart of hearts, Eldunarí. Though Galbatorix may be stronger than Eragon right now, Eragon was gaining power fast.

"The race for power is true, not believing it may cause madness beyond belief, Eragon, for there is proof, and the proof is to look at Galbatorix" Oromis was speaking to Eragon in his little hut on the mountains. "So don't take this new method of multiplying energy too seriously, like thinking of yourself as a god, it won't work and only cause yourself trouble." The old elf continued speaking while Eragon listened intently, at the same time, speaking with Saphire. _When will we go back to the Varden, Little One?_ Saphira asked _Soon, once I am done mastering water._ this same question and answer had been going on for weeks and Saphira didn't know when it will end, she was starting to get tired of this, and her old adoration to Glaedr had died long ago. Oromis sat down on a chair and took a sip of tea, spitting it back out at the moment it touched his lips. "Agh!" He sputtered "this tea is burning! _Brisingr culr!_" the tea temperature died down immediately and Oromis smiled with satisfaction.

"Master, when will I be strong enough to confront Galbatorix and possibly defeat him?" asked Eragon, the question had been burning him for weeks like the question Saphira had asked him only moments ago.

"Anyone can defeat that Mad King, if they are not corrupted one bit, but everyone is corrupted in some way, shape or form. But only in a matter of days you can begin that journey Eragon, for your training is complete, we are just finishing with what you should and should not do."

"Yes master."

"Now Eragon"

"Yes Master?"

"You are dismissed for now, may the stars watch over you-"

"And may your blade always stay sharp" Eragon finished the ancient greeting and parting of the custom of the elves, he was one now, he might as well act like one. He walked out the door just as Glaedr landed and only a few seconds behind him, Saphira. The Ancient golden dragon looked at Eragon from behind his deep eyes of wisdom. _We shall see you tomorrow, young one_, Eragon nodded and jumped onto Saphira with his enhanced elf-like strength, he buckled himself into the saddle and readied himself for flight.

As they soared through the air, Eragon looked at his surrounding's, they were passing through the forest from the Crags of Tel'naeir and almost at the arched entrance of Ellesmera. Many Elves looked up from their daily chores to see the spectacular sight of a sapphire blue dragon glide overhead. As Saphire landed on the roof of their tree house, the place where Eragon had been living in for the past 4 and a half years, he wondered _How come after all this time, it seems I have learned nothing_

_Oh Little One, we are all sure you have learned all you need too_

_Are you sure?_

_I am positive, now sleep Little One, for tomorrow we will wake up early and stay awake until the sun rises, falls, then rises again, for we shall be riding upon my back to Surda, where Roran and Katrina have been staying all this time._

_Yes Saphira, Good Night._

_Good Night Little One._

The next morning Eragon got dressed quickly, adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. He couldn't wait to buckle himself in that saddle and fly to Surda, for so long he had been hidden within the Du Weldenvarden. For so long he had been hidden from the public. For so long, it seemed as though he would one day burst of madness as the lack of publicity would surely kill him. As he climbed onto Saphira he thought of how long it would take for them to fly to Surda, since they have never done it before. _Saphira, how long do you think it will take us to fly from here to Surda, so we may regroup with the Varden?_

_I would say atleast 2 days, Little One. But maybe, if good weather is to follow us and speed us up, maybe only 1 day._

Eragon smiled as he thought of meeting his cousin again, after all these years. And it won't be long until they are reunited, for he was leaving that day.

As they flew to the training fields, Eragon did his daily power-up schedule. While they were flying, he would say the word fire in the ancient language, emitting a blue fire on the palm of his hand. Then he would suck the energy out of the fire, multiplying his strength instead of it being taken away. He smiled, ready to fight, as he let go of the magic. _Here I come, I'm going to make my last day here a rememberable one._ He jumped off Saphira as they landed on the fields and went to the nearest elf, which happened to be 10 paces to his right, he went up next to the elf and greeted him. The elf smiled and asked in the ancient language "You wish to fight me?" Eragon nodded and the Elf laughed "Whatever, petiful human, you dont stand a chance against me, im Mezkona, the most professional warrior and archer here." The two got ready to duel in the ring they had entered, Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc and shielded his sword with the words of the ancient language and then thrust at the elf, and with as much inhuman speed as Eragon had had, the elf evaded the thrust to the right, bringing down his sword on top of Zar'roc. Eragon quickly regained his thoughts and broke the 2 contact the swords were sharing. He then slashed to the right and right before the elf blocked swung to the left, then went for the andvantage and back to the right again, landing his sword upon the elf's knee. The elf howled and put his power on Eragon, who barely had time to deflect each blur of the sword that was coming at him. For an entire hour they sparred until finally, Eragon did a complex maneuver in which he jumped behind the elf, spun and slashed at his neck, stopping just as he made contact. The elf froze and turned around.

"Dead" Eragon whispered in his ear and the elf paled, then bowed at Eragon and replied,

"You have made yourself worthy to me and all of my comrades, Rider. We thought you had beaten Vanir by luck but I guess we were wrong, good day to you and may your sword stay sharp."

Saphira looked at him through her spectacle eyes, _You did well Little One, Brom would be impressed. _Eragon had almost forgotten about Brom, the old storyteller that had once been a rider. He had feelings for the old man, losing him was like losing a father. And then it was Murtagh, almost the same process happened but in which Murtagh had and still is living, under Galbatorix's rule with his red dragon, Thorn. At the battle on the Burning Plains, Murtagh had taken a fake illusion of Zar'roc, that was suppressed by Oromis until 2 months after the battle. Saphira flew to the Crags of Tel'naeir, where Oromis's hut was. When they arrived for their last time, Oromis came out and gave him a blessing then said softly "Don't be to sure of yourself though Eragon, what you have witnessed is only the Awakening of your life as a Dragon Rider, you have only finished the beginning. Many years will come by and you will learn more, seek more, and gain power. You will also either gain or lose reputation with different factions, so be careful for who you go with, I shall see you soon Eragon, and may you have godspeed on your journey to Surda."


End file.
